Coming home
by prettylittleliar1012
Summary: I'm coming, I'm coming, tell the world i'm coming home, let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday, I no my kindom awaits the have forgivin my mistakes Im coming home, I comin home. SAKE!


Coming Home

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming home

I sat in the barn crying. Crying for the only man I could ever love. He was gone. He yelled at me and broke my heart, then he took my heart away from me, he left. And I don't think he's coming home, all because of what I did. We all cried. We cried because he was never going to come home. We cried because his absence was going to be hard to accept. We cried because everything over these years of me and him is gone. Forever.

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming home

Jake pov

I left. I left my heart behind me with the girl that I will only love. There is one big hole in my chest that is aching for that one girl that I will only love. I will not love any other girl then that one. That girl is my girl. One day when I am old and so is she, I will go back and we can start over. But now, no. I have messed everything up. I took her heart she took mine. We will both not recover. Wha happened between me and her, well who knows. One second we are completely in love, wrapped in each other's arms, and we both thought it would be like that forever. But a second later we were screaming and crying.

Sam POV 2 years later

'' Sam Eat!'' Wyatt said slamming his hand on the table. He was crying. It has been two years to the day that Jake and me broke up that Jake left. I was still not over it

''We all know what happened between you and Jake, and that's over now, we know he hurt you and you hurt him.'' He yelled. I have never seen him so upset.

''I know'' I mumbled.

'' And I'm sorry'' I added. Wyatt closed his eyes and sighed. There was a knock on the door. Gram got up and answered it. She gasped. I looked who it was and I saw black hair and dark skin. I screamed and ran up to my room. It was Jake! There was no way in hell I was going to talk to him.

''SAM! I'M SORRY!'' He shouted coming up the stairs. I buried my face in my pillow and started to cry. I screamed for him to go away but it was muffed my pillow.

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming home

''Sam just listen to me for 2 minutes!'' He said opening my door.

''NO!'' I yelled. Get out!''

''No, I'm not going to leave'' I glared at him my eyes pouring water.

''Sam I'm sorry.'' I held my breath for a second.

''Your not! You don't care about me!'' I said realizing that it wasn't the truth.

''Sam! I love you more than anything else in the world! Why can't you see that?'' He was talking in a normal voice now. I hung my head and moaned. He walked over to my and lifted my head up with his finger. He looked my strait in my eyes. I started shaking with sobs. I flung myself at him and cried harder. I loved him so much it hurt. He wrapped his arms around me and let me soak his shirt. We stood there for a good 15 minutes.

''I'm sorry'' I whispered.

''Shhhh'' Jake said.

''No, why did you come home today? Where did you go?''

''you are so stubborn,'' He shook his head '' I missed you every day until now and when I saw the date I broke down just like last year but last year I was too far away to come home. I went straight to Tennessee when I left. I tried to start a new life but I couldn't. The ranch I worked on my boss's daughter looked just like you. I stayed there for a year then I decided I wanted to come somewhere closer to home so I moved to Washoe Valley, a place next to Reno. Then today I saw the date and decided I needed to see you again and say I'm sorry.'' I pulled away from Jake.

''Wow'' Was all I said. He nodded.

''Forgive me?'' He said

''Of corse.'' I said and smiled. His smile was ear to ear. He leaned down and snatched my lips with his. I put my arms around his neck and he picked me up from my waist. He spun me around while still kissing me.

''Marry me'' He said when we pulled away. Our foreheads were touching.

''So soon?'' I whispered.

''Tomorrow, next week, Next month, next year! I don't care! Just marry me!" He said. I smiled.

''I will'' I said and we kissed again. He crushed into me. It was the best kiss we ever shared. When we pulled apart Jake tilted his head back and let out a cowboy yell.

''What's going on in here?'' Wyatt said coming into the room. He saw us smiling and smiled too.

''What's going on'' Brynna said coming in behind Wyatt. Gram was behind them with a confused face. I looked at them.

''I feel better now'' I said. Gram smiled.

''I knew you would'' Brynna said.

''You guys are gonna get married I'm guessing'' Wyatt said. His smile turned into a smirk.

''Corse'' Brynna said.

''You weren't listening?'' Gram said. Wyatt looked at his mom and his wife. Just then Cody walked into the room.

''Jake!'' A 8 year old Cody said. Cody ran right to Jake and hugged his leg.

''Hey little man!'' Jake said. He reached down and ruffled the boys hair.

''Come on son, let's leave these two alone'' Wyatt said.

''it's fine dad, we will all go for a ride'' I said and smiled. I was feeling so much better it hurt.

2 months later

I walked down the aisle of the church, in a dress! Jake stood in front of me in a tux looking unbelievably handsome. Luke stood next to him and Darrell next to him. Nate, Brian, and Adam stood next to Darrell. I walked up to my place next to Jen, Allie, Pam, and Alice, Nate's girl friend. The preacher started talking but I didn't listen. My eyes were glued to the man in front of me. When it came my part I said my part then it was his.

''I do'' He said.

''You may kiss the bride'' Jake lead forward and crushed his lips to mine. He picked me up and twirled me around almost hitting the preacher. Everyone laugh and awed.

''Sam! You two are just so cute together!'' Pam, my best friend from Sanfran said. She came up and hugged me. Jake smiled and held my hand. After that it was all hugs and kisses and pictures.

''I love you'' I said to Jake when we were left alone.

''I love you whatever happens to us Sam, just remember that, I could never stop loving you.''


End file.
